The invention relates to a therapeutic bandage having at least one therapeutic surface for a body part to be treated with massaging projections arranged on said therapeutic surface and pointing in the direction of the body part to be treated, said therapeutic bandage being removably secured to said body part by means of a closure element.
DE-A-196 11 888 discloses a support bandage which has a double wall and which, in the use state, fits tightly around the body to be supported, said bandage being able to be prestressed by means of tightening straps which are connected to a fairly large section of bandage, which lies opposite the wearer""s back in the wearing position, and which tightening straps prestress the support part and are made of a material which generates prestressing, for example rubber, plastic or the like.
In addition, DE-C-197 25 648 discloses a flexible orthopedic bandage which, in the open state, can be placed around a body part and can then be closed by means of a quick-closure element. In the area of the quick-closure element, the bandage has a means for temporarily stiffening this area during opening and/or closing of the bandage.
The aforementioned bandages are used only to support a weakened body part. Additional treatment of this body part is not possible. For the latter purpose, massage articles are normally used, for example brushes, balls, gloves and the like, with which the body part to be treated is massaged if necessary. The use of these massage articles, however, is often a strain for the user and is therefore limited to a relatively short time span. Body areas which are difficult to reach, for example certain parts of the back, can only be treated with the help of another person.
Moreover, DE 42 19 698 A1 discloses a therapeutic bandage for exerting pressure on a body part, with at least one pressure contact surface which can be applied to the relevant body part, and with at least one holding device for fixing the pressure contact surface under a static pressure. The pressure contact surface has individual spheres as massage projections which are embedded in a silicone composition in order to transmit forces. The massage projections can be acted upon by muscle force in order to generate reaction forces acting substantially directly on the body part concerned. The portions of the massage projections protruding from the silicone composition have the shape of rounded knobs.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,769,803 discloses a therapeutic bandage which is to be removably fixed by means of a closure element on a body part to be treated. To stimulate the body part, the therapeutic bandage is provided with rounded massage projections which come to rest on the body part to be treated.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,558 and WO 97/49306 disclose an item of clothing which has massage projections which come to rest on a body part to be massaged.
In addition, FR-A-1 367 724 discloses a massage bandage with a hollow space for a therapeutic agent. DE 82 289 C discloses a therapeutic bandage which can be acted upon with stimulating current in the area of massage projections. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,749 discloses a therapeutic bandage designed as a flat bandage with massage projections.
Finally, health plasters are known which are applied to the body part to be treated and release a therapeutic agent. The therapeutic agent is used up after a certain period, and the health plaster needs to be replaced with a new one, when necessary. As a result of the skin not tolerating an adhesive arranged on the health plaster, its use often leads to an allergic reaction of the body part to be treated.
It is an object of the invention to make available a therapeutic bandage which is of the type indicated at the outset and which permits targeted and prolonged massage therapy of a body part.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by the fact that the massage projections are designed as brushes.
The massage projections designed as brushes exert their therapeutic action throughout the period of time in which the therapeutic bandage is secured on the body part to be treated. The massage takes place without tiring the person wearing the therapeutic bandage and also without the help of other persons, in other words only by the movements which the wearer makes while wearing the therapeutic bandage, the use of brushes ensuring a relatively large surface area of contact with the body part to be treated. The action of the brushes can be adjusted by specific choice of the hardness of the bristles. If the therapeutic bandage has been applied correctly, only the moved body parts are massaged, for which reason irritation caused by the massage projections can be almost completely excluded. To support the action of the brushes, a therapeutic agent can also be applied manually either directly on the skin or onto the brushes, and this therapeutic agent is massaged into the skin as the therapeutic agent is being worn.
Alternatively, in the case of a therapeutic bandage with at least one therapeutic surface for a body part to be treated, on which there are massage projections pointing in the direction of the body part to be treated, and the therapeutic bandage is fixed removably on the body part by means of a closure element, and in which the massage projections are designed as rounded knobs, the object is achieved, according to the invention, by the fact that an acupuncture tip is arranged on the summit of the knob.
The acupuncture tip ensures an intensive stimulation of certain areas of the body part to be treated.
Each knob is preferably designed to be stiff, at least in the area of its summit. Because of the stiff design of the summit of the knob, it is possible to achieve a strong punctiform massage with a deep penetrating action.
In order to prevent painful pressing or sliding of the summit of the knob on the skin, an elastic transition area is expediently provided between the summit of the knob and the therapeutic surface. The elastic transition area ensures an at all times pleasant contact pressure of the summit of the knob on the body part to be treated.
An outer wall is preferably assigned to the therapeutic surface for the purpose of forming a hollow space which is provided with an inlet/outlet for a therapeutic agent. The therapeutic agent conveyed through the hollow space, for example warm water, intensifies the action of the therapeutic bandage. In addition to the stimulation by the massage projections, the body part to be treated is also relaxed by the warmth radiating through the therapeutic surface.
To allow a therapeutic agent in the form of an ointment, massage oil or the like to pass from the hollow space onto the skin of the body part to be treated, each knob or each brush is preferably assigned an outflow opening for the therapeutic agent connected to the hollow space. The therapeutic agent present in the hollow space is thus continuously removed from the knob or brush and massaged into the skin.
Each knob or brush is expediently mounted in the wall of the therapeutic surface. Each knob or brush is advantageously provided with a holder which comprises a sphere segment formed integrally on the underside of the knob or brush, a holder attachment directed coaxially away from the sphere segment and bearing a sealing cone, and a pressure cone connected to the sealing cone, where, in an unstressed state of the knob or brush, and as a result of a spring mat acting on the pressure cone, the sealing cone bears on a sealing seat of the therapeutic surface pointing in the direction of the outer wall, the holder attachment is received with play in a connecting bore, and the sphere segment lies in the therapeutic surface, spaced apart from a knob seat. In this way, in the unstressed state of the knob or brush, it is possible to ensure sealing of the therapeutic surface relative to the hollow space using a small number of component parts. At the same time, in the stressed state of the knob or brush, a passage is freed for the therapeutic agent to pass from the hollow space through the connecting bore to the therapeutic surface, and the contact pressure of the knob or brush is determined principally by the spring mat.
According to an advantageous development of the inventive concept, the knobs are part of an elastic sheet of knobs secured on the therapeutic surface, each knob being assigned a channel opening into the hollow space. This permits inexpensive production of the therapeutic bandage since the sheet of knobs together with the knobs is a single part which is produced in one production process and is secured on the therapeutic bandage. Through the channel opening into the hollow space, the stiffness of the knobs is determined as a function of the controllable pressure prevailing in the hollow space.
A valve is expediently fitted in the channel. The valve prevents an independent change of pressure within the associated knob. The valve is advantageously spring-loaded or designed with a locking device. The spring-loaded valve permits pressure-dependent filling of the associated knob. By contrast, permanent opening of the valve is ensured by means of the locking device.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, electrodes are provided in the area of the knobs and can be fed with stimulating current via supply lines. This provides for a combination of different therapeutic measures by which rapid healing is often achieved. For example, a therapeutic agent can be massaged into the skin by means of the knobs and at the same time treatment with stimulating current can be effected.
By being expediently designed as a flat bandage, it is possible for the therapeutic bandage to cover a relatively large body part to be treated, for example the chest or back. According to a further development of the invention, a therapeutic bandage which is particularly comfortable for the wearer and covers a large surface area is made available by designing it as a waistcoat, trousers or sleeve.
As the aim is to allow the therapeutic bandage to be fitted with minimum effort, the closure element is advantageously designed as a buttonhole strip cooperating with at least one button, or as a Velcro(copyright) closure.
It will be appreciated that the aforementioned features and those still to be discussed below can be used not only in the respectively indicated combination, but also in other combinations, without thereby departing from the scope of the present invention.